


A Most Respectful Silence

by fosfomifira



Series: kinktober drabble challenge [13]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Domme Miranda Hamilton, Drabble, F/M, Gags, happy London days, sub James McGraw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosfomifira/pseuds/fosfomifira
Summary: When James disobeys Miranda must enforce her orders.





	A Most Respectful Silence

His cravat felt rough and uncomfortable against James’ lips. What sounds of protest tried to escape from him were muffled by the gag Miranda had, very skilfully, tied against his mouth.

“You were warned not to speak, lieutenant,” Miranda said. “I’m disappointed to see naval discipline leaves a lot to be desired.”

James had been warned to lay perfectly still and silent as Miranda used his prick for her enjoyment, but he’d disobeyed, begging for release. Now he had no choice but to be silent as she fucked herself on his cock and moaned her pleasure over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [my tumblr](https://selfconsciousfangirl.tumblr.com) for the gags [ prompt ](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018) for my kinktober drabble challenge.


End file.
